Team Roaming Robots
Team Roaming Robots are a family team of roboteers who competed on the British TV show Robot Wars. They competed with several different robots, which are as follows: *'Banana-R Armour': A heavyweight The Morgue lookalike with a spinning disc and a pointed wedge at the rear. It was defeated by Bigger Brother in the qualifiers for Series 4. According to John Findlay, it lasted about four seconds in this battle before breaking down. *'T-Bone': A heavyweight which competed in and lost in the first round in Series 5. *'Ripper': Another heavyweight, which failed to qualify for Series 5 and 6 but competed in Series 7 and finished runner-up in the end of series annihilator. *'Neoteric': A featherweight that competed in the featherweight competition of Extreme 2, losing in the heats. *'Rip': Another featherweight that competed in the Series 7 competition. It made the final, but then drove into the pit. Until the right moment for them to retire came, all of the robots fought in live events including the team's own, Roaming Robots (from which the name their team name originated), which was set up in 2002. They have since been a respected event organiser along with Robots Live! and RoboChallenge. The team now fight with Ripper Evo, an improved version of Ripper which won the Roaming Robots 2008 Winter Tour and the 2011 UK Championship, and finished 7th in the 2012 UK Championship. The team once fought with Rip Evo which was an improved version of Rip, and finished runner-up in the 2009 UK Featherweight Tag-Team Championship. It was sold in 2012 to Team Shock who rebuilt it as Shockwave 2. The team also fought with a new Rip, a rebuilt version of Beauty 3, until it was given to another team, where it now fights as Busted. The team also occasionally fought with Hammertime (a reincarnation of Corkscrew 2) before it was sold to Team Tilly and became Dizzy), and Stinger (which they bought in late 2009). John Findlay also currently keeps Pussycat, but only uses it for static display. Team Roaming Robots have brought the original version of Rip out of retirement and renamed it Rip-Off. Ripper Evo's name has now been reverted back to Ripper as it annoyed John Findlay. In 2010 Team Roaming Robots bought S.M.I.D.S.Y. from Team Hydra, but have since sold it on again to Team Troublesome, and it has now changed hand once again to Gary Cairns of Team Typhoon. The team have also owned Storm Force and Scar at some point (both are now owned by two Scottish roboteers), and captain John Findlay has now built a new heavyweight machine called Double Action with a flipper/axe, nicknamed a flax, weapon. They also fight with a featherweight rambot called Fluffy, which is covered in polkadot fur, similar to that used by Diotoir. Fluffy has a self ignition system which sets its fur on fire. T-Bone has been sold to a Glasgow based team who also own Eric & Chimera Team Roaming Robots now have an antweight called R''', which is shaped to resemble Ripper, but is coloured black with a silver base to the flipper. Double Action was converted into a robot with a front hinged flipper called '''Orbiter. Team Roaming Robots and Team Mouse are working together to turn Orbiter into a axe-wielding robot. Robot Wars (Live) In early 2013, John Findlay announced that Roaming Robots was to join forces with Robot Wars LLC, the brand behind the television series. The Roaming Robots and Robots: Extreme Wars brands were phased out and replaced with the revived Robot Wars brand. Additionally, the rights to the House Robots were included as part of the deal. It is the intention that the House Robots will be found and restored, but failing this, replicas will be built. Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Bananararmour.jpg|Banana-R Armour Banana_rmour.jpg|Banana-R Armour showing it's disc. T-Bone.jpg|T-Bone Ripper Series 6.jpg|Ripper (Series 5) Neoteric.jpg|Neoteric Rip.jpg|Rip which is now competing again as Rip-Off Ripper.jpg|Ripper (Series 7) Ripper Evo.jpg|Ripper Evo Rip_Evo.JPG|Ripper Evo Ripper2.png|Ripper 2 Doubleaction.gif|Double Action Stinger Today.jpg|Stinger 180px-Hammertime.jpg|Hammertime Shockwave 2.png|Shockwave 2 (formerly Rip Evo) Fluffy_on_fire.gif|The featherwieght Fluffy on fire Fluffy_feather.jpg|The Featherweight rambot Fluffy, here its fur has been burnt off T-Bone Today.jpg|T-Bone in 2012 Rip-AKA-beauty-3.jpeg|RIP AKA Beauty 3 R.jpg|R, Team Roaming Robots' new antweight RipperandRIP.jpg|Ripper and Beauty 3, AKA Rip, at the Siemens Open Day in 2012 Ripper 2012.JPG|Ripper at the 2012 UK Championships in Deeside Orbiter.jpg|Orbiter, previously Double Action, now retired. Ripper 2013.jpg|The new Ripper Eric jr 2.jpg|Rip Evo as Eric Jr. 2 Dystropia.jpg|Ripper Evo as Dystropia after its redesign. Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Banana-R Armour *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 with T-Bone and Failed to qualify with Ripper *Series 6: Failed to qualify with Ripper *Extreme 2: Featherweight Championship, Round 1 with Neoteric *Series 7: Heat Final with Ripper and Featherweight Final with Rip Category:Team Pages